Rat Heroes
Transcript is sleeping when some toothpaste falls down her snout and George is on her face Peppa: Aaaaaaaaaah! Aliens!!!!!!!!!! George: Goo. Peppa: Sick him, Goldie! Sick him! Goldie: *yawns* Peppa: My toothpaste. Bad. George, you might be my brother, and I can't do anything about that, but it doesn't mean you can eat my toothpaste. Anyway, who cares? Because today is museum day for the class, and all of us and Madame Gazelle are invited to the space museum. I get to meet a real live astronaut, who's even been on a cereal box. Do you think I'll get to meet Astronaut Bob? Daddy: You bet, Angel Wings. And be sure not to miss the anti-gravity chamber. Tobias: *snicker* The vomit comet? Hope you don't hurl your Astro Nutties. Ha ha! But, on the bright side, maybe Emily will start liking you for wearing an African monkey suit! *laughs and heads off* Peppa: No. But its stupid brother proof. Anyways, its not a monkey suit. They're coveralls, just like the astronauts wear. Daddy: Take a look at this, Peppa. Your grandpa and I found the Utah back in 1959 *flashback* Grandpa: Head for the hills, Percy! The Ruski's abandoned! *back to present day* Daddy: Its a meteorite. Peppa: You mean like a moon rock, all the way from the moon? Daddy: Thats my hunch. Isn't she a beaut? Peppa: Can I take it to school, Daddy? Daddy: As long as you promise to be careful. *at school, showing it to Danny and Suzy* Danny: Cool! Suzy: That's neat! Peppa: It's from way out in outer space. I can't let anybody hold it. Danny: Not even your best friends? Suddenly, Emily's limo drives up and she comes out, and Brianna and Lisa walk up to her. Peppa: Okay, you and Suzy. But definitely not Emily Poopaphant and her copy cat clone club. Emily: Hello, Dan. People standing with Dan. Danny: Hey, Emily. Wanna see Peppa's rock? Peppa: *takes back her rock* Emily: A rock. How exciting. Is it one of the ones from her head? Brianna and Lisa: *laugh* Lisa: *chokes* Peppa: At least I HAVE some. Emily: *rolls her eyes* Brianna and Lisa: *continue to laugh* Suzy: Ahem! I think what Peppa is saying is that is an authentic meteorite. Danny: Peppa's dad found it in Utah. Peppa: Yeah, and it comes from the moon even more than you do not come from Africa, Emily Elephant! Emily: The only thing that's from the moon is your monkey outfit, Peppa Pig. Brianna and Lisa: *laugh at Peppa* The school bus comes and picks up the students. Peppa: Who cares what you say Emmy-Wart Elephant who thinks she knows everything! I'm taking my space rock to the space museum and I'll prove it's real from the moon. *imagines herself on the moon* Aliens: Thank you, O Great One. You have returned the missing moon rock. Peppa! Peppa! Peppa! Peppa! *back to real life* Madame Gazelle: Peppa! Are you planning on joining us, Miss Pig, or did your engraved invitation get lost in the mail? the museum steps Madame Gazelle: ATTENTION CLASS! ONCE IN THE MUSEUM, THERE WILL BE NO YELLING, NO RUNNING, NO WHISPERING, NO CHEWING OF GUM, NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY, NO EATING, NO DROPPING OF HANDLED DISWASTE Peppa: How about no snotty-snot trunks dressed in aluminum foil? Suzy: *giggles* Madame Gazelle: Okay then. Let's find our buddies and find them in an ORDERLY FASHION! Emily: *holds Danny's Danny: Ow! Peppa: *stomps Danny's foot* Danny: Ow! Emily: I can't wait to find out how valuable your precious paperweight is, Peppa Pig. Peppa: I can't wait till you wear your spiffy-pop hat in a giant microwave, Emmy-Poo. *sticks her tongue out* Suzy: *laughs* Mrs. Hamagatchi: Hello children, I am Mrs. Hamagatchi, your guide. Okay! We start! The sooooolar system. Any questions? Pedro: When do we get to meet Astronaut Bob? Hamagatchi: Later! Okay, we move. Move move move move move move move move move move! Stop moving. Now, this powerful telescope. Any questions? Danny: Can we see the rings around Uranus? (your anus) Children: *laugh* Hamagatchi: Who catch the rings invisible to naked eye! Okay, we move, now! Peppa: Hey look, Suzy Sheep! An astronaut! TBC In Tapwater Springs... Angela: Nice going, Gordy Rhinehart! Next time, leave me in charge, okay? Gordy: Sorry. It's just... since there was one character instead of two, I thought we could change the quote a little bit. And, we've had much worse, like in Lisa the Loser. Angela: You're the only loser around here, Gordy! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Angela Anaconda X Peppa Pig episodes Category:TV Show Episodes Category:Episodes with puns in the title